


[何尚]橙子香水(下)

by Kuer



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuer/pseuds/Kuer
Relationships: 尚九熙/何九华
Kudos: 29





	[何尚]橙子香水(下)

人物私设ooc严重

圈地自萌

ABO含车预警

上一篇我还想着老福特直发，结果被秒屏蔽。

所以这次我要踩油门了，干脆直接放弃。

真的一滴不剩了！没有颜色不痛快！

3000+预警

正文：

当尚九熙推开门看到坐在门口的何九华的时候刚压下去的火蹭蹭蹭又窜上来了，还不等何九华开口一脚就把人踹起来了。

“你这一天除了处对象没别的事了是吧！有事说，没事赶紧滚蛋看着你就来气。”

昨天抑制剂奏效后的尚九熙脑子也清明了，虽然这种事是自己被骗了。但是床上这些事爽过也是真的，他总不能因为被骗了娘们唧唧的哭着和人家说分手。可是被何九华耍了这么久尚九熙觉得这事不能这么轻易完，起码得让这条狐狸付出代价。

何九华回家怎么待着都觉得不对，抽了几根烟觉得要不然跪在门口负荆请罪吧。这就一直守到了早上，脑子里演习了各种情况。想的尚九熙已经把他杀了一万次了，何九华还是没敢敲门就这么坐在门口眼巴巴看着。

“这就是正事，终身大事。”一听尚九熙说话这态度何九华就意识到好像这事没有自己想的那么严重。

“让让，小老百姓还得挣钱吃饭。不像有些人啥也不干。”尚九熙转身关上门往电梯走。

“不是，我有钱这层楼房都是我们家的。不工作行不行，我养你啊！”被突然的惊喜冲昏头的某A脑子一抽喊出这么一句。

尚九熙怎么也想不到，他这么个条件三十多了让前男友抛弃了还能凭借色相钓着这么个富二代了。

“嘿嘿嘿，你别多想我就这么一说。去哪我送你。”何九华乐着凑过来按了下楼的电梯。

“行了前面一转停那就行。”尚九熙顺手一指，冲着这个一路十分聒噪的司机说。

欲言又止的何九华拉住了准备下车的尚九熙，已经开了的车门挡不住秋天的凉风。冷空气争先恐后的钻进车里，何九华又赶紧松了手。

“到底要说啥？”尚九熙把领子立起来，一手捏着车门把手一手揣在兜里。

“你们工作室不是还有你前男友吗？”混着京腔的普通话卷携着委屈一字一句砸进尚九熙耳朵里。

“我还能再续前缘怎么着？”尚九熙看着握着方向盘偷瞄自己的何九华没忍住还是解释了一下。

“不是，我是说你别难受。”一股凉风吹进来，趴在额前的刘海被吹起来何九华皱着眉看尚九熙。

“行了，没事你就这儿等着。我估计一会就完。”尚九熙不由得心头一暖。

“哎，我能有什么事。你去吧我等你！”紧锁的眉头舒展开，苹果肌举到颧骨上何九华乐着点头。

工作室里人不多，零零散散的坐在自己那进来人也没人抬头。尚九熙松了口气，还好没碰上。找到老板说了一下最近画稿的价格，谈妥之后尚九熙往外走的时候还是碰上了。

“九熙！”温润的男声响起，硬是停住了尚九熙往前迈的脚步。

尚九熙回头看着叫住自己的人，这个占满自己整个青春飞扬时期的男人。刚刚结了婚的男人状态不错，头发收拾的归归整整衣服也被熨烫的得体。一如尚九熙最开始喜欢的样子，不过脸上撑着尴尬的笑容眼角的细纹隐约可见。

“一直想找你的，不过一忙起来就抽不出时间。”

“没什么聊的，我都说过了以后别联系。”尚九熙企图结束聊天，直接推门往外走。

何九华坐在车里听着动感的音乐正感觉未来的生活一片美好，就瞥见尚九熙出来后面还跟着可恨的前男友。一时间急得后座的大衣也没拿，开门就过去了。

被吹的哆哆嗦嗦的何九华一把揽过尚九熙，一脸挑衅的看着跟在后面的Alpha。

尚九熙刚想说他这是浪什么外套都不穿，就被充满占有欲的麝香味呛得憋回去了。

前男友看了一眼被揽住的尚九熙，因为信息素的压迫停在了离两个人两步远的地方。“是有人照顾你了，那我就放心了。”

何九华听着这种语气里把尚九熙归为自己所有品的话，瞬间炸毛。毫不压抑自己的信息素，铺天盖地的释放被逼的后退两步的Alpha无奈的摇摇头。

“九熙你还是变了。”

“行了，有完没完。你都结婚了，还要跟我说什么？对不起我，用不着你忏悔。”尚九熙攥着何九华的手腕，掩饰自己对何九华信息素的过度反应。

“我希望你是自愿的和他，如果有需要帮助的可以告诉我。”

尚九熙看着何九华马上就要呲牙咬人的样子，赶紧说“我是喜欢他才在一起，不然谁能逼我吗？”

一句话就被安抚的顺毛的何九华收了信息素牵着尚九熙也不听前男友的下一句，转身就回车里。

何九华一边搓手一边叫唤着真冷啊，一边启动车开了空调。尚九熙情绪不高扭头看着窗外，飞速略过的高楼晃得眼睛发涨。

何九华攥着手里的钥匙站在门口转着圈思考要不要进去，昨天被赶出来今天就凑上去会不会显得自己认错太没诚意了。可是指望尚九熙主动找他好像不太可能，一咬牙开了门何九华就被屋里甜得发腻的橙子味给吓到了。

由于某位Alpha释放了过多信息素，尚九熙刚一回家就迎来了抑制剂的反扑。过于迅猛的情欲让尚九熙还没换掉衣服就浑身发软的倒在床上。一面骂着何九华干的不是人事，一面又希望他能过来。

浑身湿透的尚九熙可怜的缩在床上，时不时扭动着腰安抚着空虚的后面。看到何九华进来的时候已经被欲望压迫的顾不上害羞，自然的张开手被抱起来主动亲昵的亲吻何九华的脸小声哼哼着。

“想要…”被何九华掐住腰感受着对方的温度，尚九熙下巴被掰正得到一个热烈的回应吻。带着淡淡烟草味的吻让尚九熙感觉后面裤子已经被浸透，何九华的手顺着裤沿向下探入。

“我是谁？嗯？”抬着尚九熙的下巴，手上照抚着尚九熙下身抬起的欲望。一边剐蹭着前段的液体，一边欣赏着尚九熙沉醉的表情何九华问他。

舒适的电流从小腹窜起，绷紧腰身的尚九熙在何九华手里交代了第一次。湿润的眼神在何九华脸上流连，像是在确定一样小声喊着“九华！”

“你射的时候喊着我的名字真好看，是不是想我干你。”因为看到尚九熙透红的耳尖，何九华故意趴在耳边问他。

“我想。”尚九熙看着何九华勾起坏笑的脸莫名的坚定“我想的是你。”

何九华以为他会害羞，听到坚定的回答的时候心里都被糖填满了。掀起尚九熙的毛衣，何九华用舌头挑逗着因为发情早已挺立两颗。另一只手一把扯下裤子，手指探入已经湿润的通道。

攥住尚九熙的脚踝，何九华压着尚九熙把他的两条腿扛在肩上炽热的下身在穴口摩擦。欣赏着尚九熙咬着嘴唇隐忍的模样，格外柔软的身体瘫软在床上渴望着何九华的给予。

全部进入后被撑得发涨的通道得到了满足，尚九熙张开嘴大口的呼吸。酸麻感随着抽动越来越强烈“慢点。”本来混着东北味故意压低声音的普通话现在却像是撒娇一样从尚九熙嘴里说出来。

何九华笑着顶的更深“我的理解是你希望我更努力。”

尚九熙一口咬在何九华后劲，故意用虎牙磨着一块肉。下一秒就被Alpha释放的信息素迷的晕乎乎的松开嘴，配合着抽送扭动着腰舒爽的仰起头嘴里念着何九华的名字。

“其实我更喜欢你喊我老公。”加快着抽送的频率，何九华亲吻在尚九熙脖颈上留下一个个吻痕找上Omega的腺体咬上的同时下面射在尚九熙里面。

因为被标记而颤抖着的尚九熙感受到内壁被一股股热流冲击着，射完并没有退出的何九华依旧撑满着他的后穴。抿着嘴等待着标记结束。

“其实可以射进来的。”

听到这句后何九华嘴角一点点上挑，把害羞的人抱起来自己躺在床上看着突然变换姿势有些慌张的撑在自己身上的尚九熙。“想好了，那你以后可得负责。”

在尚九熙还在思考这种事不是应该Alpha负责的时候，深入的欲望已经顶到了生殖腔口。

尚九熙撑着发软的腿跪在何九华腰的两侧配合着抬着屁股，被顶进生殖腔的Omega卸了力气趴在Alpha身上。

射进生殖腔的同时成结，一股股被灌满的Omega下意识去亲自己的Alpha。何九华一手扣在尚九熙的后脑顺着柔软的头发安抚眼角带泪的人，一手握上尚九熙下身挑逗着久久没有被照顾到的地方。直到尚九熙收缩着后面，前面释放在何九华的小腹上。

“你看是不是脏熙熙，你可得对我负责。”

“我不脏，不是应该你对我负责吗？”迷迷糊糊问出这句尚九熙就后悔了，看着何九华得逞的笑急得他去扯何九华的脸。

“当然负责！”

“还睡一会不？”何九华看尚九熙醒过来了，把人抱怀里问。

抑制剂反扑因为永久标记被处理的很好，两个人在床上腻歪了好几天。何九华满意的抱着这个全身心依赖自己的大橙子，摸着尚九熙的小腹想着会不会马上就能迎来小生命了。

尚九熙翻了个身脸色一变，没吱声头歪在何九华身上。

“不想起啊？那要不再来…”本来只是想逗逗尚九熙，却不想怀里的人紧张的浑身僵硬。“算了，我就说着玩的。”何九华亲亲尚九熙准备起来。

“疼~”尚九熙抓着何九华的胳膊小声叫了一下。

在一个小时后被各种按摩后浑身光溜溜的尚九熙被告知以后再来不用他动的时候不知做何回应…

搞完了，搞完了。

短时间不碰ABO了，太难了。

还是不太懂一些设定，各位看个开心就行。别太纠结！谢谢。


End file.
